


we're so late nights

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Sleepy Cuddles, idfk what chanyeol is tbh, they fuck but its really glossed over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: jongin doesn't answer his phone all day, so chanyeol takes it upon himself to make sure his lover is okay.





	we're so late nights

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend corinne for suggesting the title uwu

jongin hasn’t even touched his phone today, he’s been busy running hither and yon for a photoshoot that took far longer than it should’ve. it’s cold today, colder than he’d expected. he’s only just gotten home, it’s nearing midnight now. he’s had  _ such _ a busy day… stifling a yawn, he starts his nightly routine. he brushes his teeth, washes his face, puts on a comfortable pair of warm pajamas. it’s unfairly cold, for april. granted, it’s late april, but still. spring is here and it should be warmer, the sun should be coming out. but it’s raining out tonight, thunder booming over head. jongin likes the rain, he really does, but he’s tired of it being cold and wet outside. except, when the weather behaves this way, he does get to wear lots of his boyfriend’s sweaters and various jackets. chanyeol’s stuff always swamps him, since chanyeol is much more broad than jongin is. they’re cozy, though, they keep him so nice and warm when it’s cold. he’s left the window slightly open, the one that leads to the fire escape. he can hear the rain hitting the metal stairs, the soft pit-pat that will lull him to sleep. he sighs, burrowing underneath his blankets, snuggling up and closing his eyes after he turns out the lamp. the rain continues to pound down on the roof and fire escape stairs, making him want to get up and close the window, but he’s way too cozy and warm. his phone sits on the table next to his bed, untouched and dead.

jongin wakes up later to the window creaking open even more, sitting up and turning the lamp on while finding something to throw at whoever it is that’s sneaking in. he should’ve left the window closed. the light flickers on, revealing that the unwanted guest to be one park chanyeol. he hasn’t seen chanyeol in days, figuring his lover’s been doing something dangerous and possibly illegal. the taller man is soaked, drenched to the bone from the rain that’s still coming down relentlessly. he smiles sheepishly when jongin sighs and sets down his phone, which he’d picked up in case he’d needed to throw something.

“sorry, i know i shouldn’t have done that,” chanyeol says, wandering to the adjoined bathroom to find a towel. “but you didn’t answer any of my texts.”

“oh.” is says jongin in response, plugging his phone into the charger in hopes of it coming alive soon. “i was tired, sorry. today was busy.”

“wanna talk about it?” chanyeol’s moved on from drying off, flicking through jongin’s closet in search of the shirts and sweatpants he knows he left there. he finds a sweater, and old pair of sweatpants with the logo of his university on them. those are almost too old, he’s been graduated for a while. at least, it feels that way.

“no, not really.” jongin shakes his head. “i’m just tired, chanyeol. i had a long day.”

“me too.” chanyeol flops down onto the bed, making the bed frame shake. “a whole day without my sweet jonginnie was  _ very _ rough. and then you weren’t answering your phone, so i came here. got worried. figured i’d check on you, you know, to make sure you didn’t die from working too hard.”

“i’m a  _ model _ , chanyeol, i don’t work  _ that _ hard.” he rolls his eyes, relaxing back against the fluffy pillows. “i sit still and look pretty. are you high right now?”

“and that’s boring as  _ fuck _ , darling.” the taller man sighs, resting his cheek against his freezing cold palm. “sitting still all day? it must be hard, for you. i know you don’t really like not moving. and no, i’m not  _ high _ .”

“shut up,” jongin whines, pinching chanyeol’s left tiddy, which makes him shriek. he giggles wildly, grabbing chanyeol’s shoulder and rolling him over. “shut up, chanyeollie.”

“babe,” chanyeol whimpers, holding onto jongin’s hips tightly when his lover straddles him.

“ow, chanyeol, let go!” jongin smacks chanyeol’s left hand, scowling. “i’m trying to be sexy and you’re  _ ruining  _ it!” then, for the first time of the night, he notices that chanyeol’s lip is split and there are bruises near the tattoos on his knuckles. he sighs softly, prying chanyeol’s hand from his hip. he bends down slightly, pressing soft kisses to each of chanyeol’s knuckles. his boyfriend might dabble in illegal stuff and get into a lot of fights, but he loves him all the same. 

“thought you were trying to be sexy,” chanyeol remarks, tugging his hand out of jongin’s grasp, returning it to its rightful place on his boyfriend’s hip. “listen, i know it’s four in the morning… but since you’re trying to be sexy…”

jongin nods and lets him do as he pleases, holding onto his lover while chanyeol works him open carefully. he’s more focused on chanyeol than on the ache of chanyeol’s fingers in him, eyes glazed over in the midst of it all. jongin hardly even whimpers when chanyeol finally pushes in, so the taller pauses to cup his lover’s cheek and see how he’s doing. jongin sighs blissfully, squishing his face up against chanyeol’s neck. then chanyeol starts moving more, drawing whimpers and soft moans out of his lover. he trails kisses down jongin’s neck, smoothing his boyfriend’s hair back. the rest of it is a blur for jongin, who’s too overwhelmed by the pleasure and by how tired he is. he is aware, though, of chanyeol cleaning him up and helping him into a fresh pair of pajamas. then chanyeol is laying beside him again, gazing at jongin all fondly.

“i’m still kinda mad,” jongin mumbles as he snuggles himself up to chanyeol, resting his head in the crook of chanyeol’s neck. “for  _ breaking into my apartment _ , you bad boy.”

“yeah? i totally thought  _ that  _ would’ve made up for me waking you up at four in the goddamn morning just because you didn’t answer my texts.” chanyeol sighs. “but it  _ was  _ a good fuck, right?”

“i think that was more like… making love.” jongin shrugs, closing his eyes. “you weren’t rough, you know. you were gentle and loving and made sure to check on me during it, so, that was definitely love making.”

“that’s disgustingly mushy,” chanyeol mumbles, squeezing jongin tightly, chuckling when a squeak leaves him. “but i love you and your mush.”

“if you love me,” jongin replies, sighing. “let me sleep. it’s very, very early and i’m tired.”

“fine, fine.” chanyeol huffs, pressing a kiss to jongin’s neck. “don’t sue me for missing my boyfriend.”

“go to sleep, chanyeol.” jongin presses a soft, sweet kiss to chanyeol’s lips, effectively shutting his dangerous boyfriend up for a good, blissful few seconds. “i mean it.”

“mmf. yes sir,” chanyeol answers, moving jongin back into his earlier spot, tucked up against the taller. “goodnight, jonginnie.”

jongin mumbles his own goodnight wish to chanyeol, falling asleep to the sound of his lover’s snoring, because of course _chanyeol_ is the one to succumb to a sweet sleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> idfk what this even is but there you go, some new chankai  
> i just. started writing and this is the outcome.  
> leave me a comment n tell me what ya think!!


End file.
